


Das Bett blieb leer und Vergebung ist bedeutungslos

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Angel kurz vor seiner Abreise nach Brasilien auf Izz trifft, verläuft das Gespräch ein wenig anders als im Original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Bett blieb leer und Vergebung ist bedeutungslos

Es ist mir nicht möglich, den genauen Zeitpunkt zu erfassen, an dem ich meinen Fehler erkannte. Wahrscheinlich, weil kein Moment des Erkennens notwendig war, weil ich tief in mir drin nie auch nur den Eindruck hatte, das Richtige zu tun. Als ich sagte, ich würde ihr vergeben, habe ich gelogen. Vergeben konnte ich ihr damals nicht. Ich fühlte mich immer noch hintergangen, um die Person betrogen, die sie zu sein vorgegeben hatte, doch das konnte ich ihr nicht sagen. Verzeihung jedoch sollte sie zumindest erfahren, auch wenn diese das einzige war, das ich ihr geben konnte.  
Liebe stand nicht zur Debatte. Dennoch war mein Schweigen auf die Frage, ob ich sie denn auch noch lieben würde, die zweite Lüge, mit der ich alles zerstörte.

Doch wie hätte ich auch anders handeln können? Ich war ein Mensch mit Prinzipien, schon immer gewesen, und sie war von da an kein Mensch mehr – nicht ein Mensch. Doch noch immer war es die erste Tess, die, in welche ich mich verliebt hatte, deren Stimme in meinem Kopf laut und lebendig erklang. Die andere flüsterte nur leise, war sie doch ein geschändeter Geist, den ich nie gesehen hatte. Ich versuchte, sie mir vorzustellen – beide als einzelne Personen und beide in einer Gestalt, denn das waren sie. Sie war immer noch der gleiche Mensch, um Himmels Willen, und ich ballte meine Fäuste, als könnte ich auf jene Weise diesen absolut klaren Gedanken in meinen Kopf hinein pressen. Anders würde ich sie weiterhin lieben können, ihr aber nicht vergeben, sie niemals wieder sehen, und diese Aussicht war mir absolut unerträglich.  
In solch einem wirren geistigen Zustand befand ich mich, als ich mich von meiner Familie verabschiedet hatte und nun vor dem Bett stand, in dem ich und Tess unsere Hochzeitsnacht gemeinsam hätten verbringen sollen. Ich seufzte und wandte mich ab, um die erste Etappe des Weges zurückzulegen, der mich für drei Monate nach Brasilien bringen sollte.  
„Wäre ich derart dramatisch veranlagt, wie Tess, wünschte ich mir nun, dort einer tropischen Krankheit zum Opfer zu fallen!“, so redete ich mir ein, froh, einen Makel im Charakter der Person entdeckt zu haben, die ich für immer verlassen hatte. Einen Makel. Das war schon beinahe amüsant – sie hatte nicht nur einen Makel, sie hatte unzählige. Doch meiner war es, immer nur diese sehen zu können, und nicht die Person, die ich so liebte.

So sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis ich mich geistig wieder in der Realität befand, und das Mädchen, das mich so schüchtern und überrascht grüßte, erkannte.  
Izz Huett. Sie war gekommen, um sich nach dem Wohlergehen von mir und Tess zu erkundigen, und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Fast war es lustig, dass sie es war, die nach uns sehen wollte – ich wusste, dass sie der Anblick eines glücklichen Paares zugleich geschmerzt und erfreut hatte. Geschmerzt, weil sie mich, wie ich durchaus nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz gemerkt hatte, mich ebenfalls liebte; gefreut, weil sie so selbstlos Anteil an der Freude einer Freundin nehmen konnte. Doch die Situation, die sie vorfand, war eher traurig. Statt eines frischverheirateten Liebespaares traf sie auf einen Mann, der dabei war, eine Flucht ins Ausland anzutreten.   
Ich dachte an all die Ausreden, die ich mir ausgedacht hatte, an alles, was ich sagen könnte, um vorzutäuschen, dass immer noch beste Ordnung herrschte. Noch bevor ich mich bewusst dazu entschließen konnte, ehrlich zu sein, hatte meine Stimme mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, und die Worte hervorgebracht.  
„Ich habe Tess verlassen...müssen.“ Das 'müssen' war leise und zögernd. Nichts hatte ich müssen, niemand hätte je die Wahrheit erfahren. Wie ich mich in diesem Moment verfluchte, mich und meine Unfähigkeit zu vergeben. Wenn ein Mann Gottes das nicht konnte, wer zur Hölle denn dann?  
Izz' Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment sah sie mich in naivem Entsetzen an. Ja, sie hatte an uns geglaubt, wie es alle hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich gerade ihren Glauben in so etwas wie eine perfekte Liebe zerstört, und sofort hasste ich mich noch mehr, weil mich das mitleidslos ließ. (Oder weil ich mir einreden wollte, mitleidslos zu sein. Meine Gefühle hatte ich bei Tess gelassen. Sie waren in ihren geduldigen Augen versunken und in ihr Innerstes gelangt, wo sie immer noch sie selbst und rein war.)

„Du kannst Tess nicht verlassen haben!“, leugnete sie meine Wahrheit und für einen Moment glaubte ich ihr. Nein, ich konnte es nicht getan haben, wie hätte ich so dumm sein können?  
Doch der Anblick des Bettes, das nie die Wärmer unserer vereinten Körper gespürt hatte, stand mir immer noch deutlich vor Augen.  
Wütender, als ich wollte, fuhr ich sie an: „Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen? Du kennst Tess nicht, so wie ich es tue. Du weißt nicht, wie wenig sie hinter ihrer Fassade wert ist.“ Als ich das aussprach, wusste ich auf ein mal nicht mehr, ob ich über sie oder über mich sprach.  
Izz war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und betrachtete mich wütend und gleichsam ängstlich. Es stand ihr nicht zu, mir derartig zu widersprechen, doch trotzdem wagte sie es. „Was sie wert ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, doch wenn ich eines sicher weiß, dann, das keine von uns dich so geliebt hat, wie sie. Ich wusste vorher gar nicht, dass so eine Liebe existieren kann.“ Sie schaute auf den Boden und war errötet. Immer noch ohne Mitleid konnte ich nicht anders als auflachen: „Sie hat mich so geliebt wie keine von euch es tat? Was soll denn das bedeuten? Ja, dass auch du mich geliebt hast, habe ich gemerkt. Wenn du mich von dieser Tatsache ablenken willst, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass es dir nicht gelingt.“  
Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich zu dem armen Mädchen so grausam war. Einerseits war es wahscheinlich die Wut, die ich auf mich selbst empfand, andererseits ließ mich der Anblick von Izz, ihr simples Gerede, ihre Naivität, wieder erkennen, was ich an Tess gehabt hatte. Eine Frau, die mich nicht nur liebte, sondern die es wirklich wert war, von mir zurück geliebt zu werden, die zwar noch einfach und ungebildet war, aber Potential besaß. Wenn ich ersatzweise nur das bekommen konnte, dann lieber nichts. Fast empfand ich Vorfreude bei dem Gedanken, dass Izz nun bestimmt in Tränen ausbrechen würde, weil ich sie so angefahren hatte.  
(Damit meine Geliebte nicht die Einzige war, die Grund hatte, meine Worte zu fürchten.)  
Was ich nicht erwartete, war, dass sie meinen bösen Worten tatsächlich etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte.  
Zwar konnte ich die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und ihre Stimme klang erstickt, doch sie blickte mir aufrecht ins Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Du bist schrecklich, Angel Clare. Eigentlich verdienst du nicht, dass ich dich liebe, und auch nicht, dass die anderen dich lieben. Retty ist krank, Marian trinkt, doch vielleicht geht es ihnen wieder besser, wenn ich ihnen erkläre, was für einem schlechten Menschen sie hinterher trauern.“  
„Ich bin schrecklich? Wenn du wüsstest, was Tess getan hat, wie sie mich belogen hat-“ Hier unterbrach ich mich selbst. Korrekt wäre gewesen, 'was Tess angetan wurde', doch in dem Moment wollte ich einfach nur Recht behalten.  
„Was auch immer Tess getan hat – das ist doch egal. Ich kenne sie. Und wenn du dich in den Mensch verliebt hast, den ich kenne, dann hast du dich in einen guten Menschen verliebt, einen besseren findest du schwerlich.“ Das sagte sie fest und bestimmt und ich konnte nicht mehr streiten.  
Ich schloss die Augen und so dunkel die wirkliche Welt nun war, so hell leuchteten Wahrheit und Hoffnung in mir auf.

Wahrheit – Tess liebte mich.  
Wahrheit – Tess war ein besserer Mensch als ich.  
Wahrheit – _sie_ war meine Wahrheit.  
Hoffnung – mochte sie auch besser als ich sein, ehrlicher und intuitiver, sie konnte geschehene Dinge nicht rückgängig machen. Ich konnte das. Denn war sie auch menschlicher, ich war ein Mann, mit jedem Recht, einfach umzukehren, und wieder zu holen, was mir gehörte. Vereinen, was zusammen gehörte.

Ich lächelte die überraschte Izz an, die Freude jedoch, ihr Recht zu geben, gönnte ich ihr nicht. Es war ihr jedoch anzusehen, dass sie wusste, wohin ich mich jetzt wenden würde. Zu meiner Tess - zu meiner _einen_ Tess, die immer noch die selbe Person war, in die ich mich verliebt hatte. Ich wusste das. Ich wusste es so sehr, nun musste mein Verstand nur noch mein Herz überzeugen, das so schwer vergab - doch welche Bedeutung konnte Vergebung schon haben, wenn ich sie wirklich _liebte_?

Wieder hatte ich das Bild des leeren Bettes vor Augen, doch nun wusste ich, dass dieses Trugbild bald durch eine gänzlich andere Realität ausgetauscht werden sollte.


End file.
